


Izuku Midoriya! The Hero Prince

by Wickerz



Category: Persona 5, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Is Basically Goro Akechi, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has Issues, Midoriya Izuku Has Trust Issues, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is Bad at Feelings, Midoriya Izuku is Not a Hero, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Mess, Midoriya Izuku is a Nerd, Persona Quirk, Villain Deku, Villain Midoriya Izuku, Will Add More
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickerz/pseuds/Wickerz
Summary: Spoils Persona 5, mainly a BNHA fanfic with only a certain persona quirk, so it’s really not persona is?!Izuku has no quirk, one day though he hears a voice telling him things. He gets into another fight with his bullies and makes a pact with the persona Loki, a trickster. Izuku joins the League of Villains and also UA with a fake persona. Robin Hood, Izuku’s quirk’s other half. He joins the rank as a prodigy and thus giving him the name Ace Hero.For all you non persona fans, Izuku will be VERY similar to Goro Akechi who is a Ace Detective who is bad because he has a no love and attention. He joins the Phantom Thieves which is are the good guys to betray them by murdering their leader and plans to kill the rest. He has 2 personas, Robin Hood the one he uses pretending to be with the good guys and Loki his true persona in which has the power to kill easily and make things insane with his Call Of Chaos.For all you non my hero academia fans. My hero is about a Izuku Midoriya, he lives in a world with people commonly having super powers, he is one of the rare few no to have one. He is sad until he meets his idol All Might who gives him Power. Izuku now learns how to use and become #1 hero.
Relationships: will be added later - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	1. The Awakening

Chapter 1:

Izuku sighed as he picked up his notebook that Kacchan threw away and out through the window. Izuku felt tears in his eyes start to come. He shook himself and tried to hold them in. 

“Ravage them!” Huh? Izuku looked around for the voice. All he heard was tweets of birds and rustling of leaves by the wind. He decided he’d ignore it. He walked home slightly cautious and more scared than normal.

He laid down on his bed, ready to sleep and getting prepared for tomorrow’s door of Kacchan’s torment. “Don’t you want to just kill them?” 

“Eh? The voice again?” Izuku looked to his window and then under his bed. 

“I’m nowhere near you,” 

“Oh do you have a telepathic quirk?!” Izuku asked out loud and curiously.

“Something like that,”

“Wow, I wish I had a quirk like yours! Or actually any quirk…” Izuku mumbled the last part.

“Oh, but you do,”

“Huh?”

And like that the voice stopped once again. Izuku thought through the conversation earlier, before falling asleep mid thought and this ending the day.

————————————————

Izuku climbed out of bed, got dressed and hopped out the door. The birds chirped carefree, the wind whistled through the streets. 

“Good morning Izuku,” The voice greeted him.

“Oh hey, I forgot about you, you know my name?”

“Of course,”

“How?”

“...you’ll get your answer soon,”

Izuku felt the voice leaving somehow, how?! He walked to class to see his bullies waiting at the school gate, but today it seems Kacchan isn’t with them again today. He’s been absent for a few days now.

-Meanwhile-

“Achoo! Shut up old hag! I’m not sick anymore!” Bakugou screamed.

“Who are you calling old hag?! That sneeze is enough for me to know your still sick now get to bed before I make you!” Bakugou grumbled back over to his bed.

“I don’t know why but I have a feeling this was because of that stupid Deku!”

-Back to Izuku-

Izuku swore he coughed up blood as he was pushed onto a wall and backed up in a corner. He didn’t try to fight back, he gave up awhile ago.

“Weak little Deku,” One of them grinned, “I still have no idea why you still think Bakugou is your friend,” Another punch.

“I still can’t believe he hasn’t sent you to the hospital yet,” One laughed then took a swing with his legs to Izuku’s stomach.

Izuku’s breathing went faster than normal and his calm demeanor dropped, he was angry. “Yes! Unleash the power within you!” The voice called out. “Heed my words! Thou art I, I art thou! Stand against this assault with the power I will give you! Unleash your rebel spirit and rebel against the society that pushed their beliefs onto the weak! Let us trick this battle in our favor!”

“Per...son…a!” Izuku shouted as his junior high uniform bursted with dark and red energy consuming him. Black sleek armor covered his body before a crow-like helmet appeared around his head. “LOKI!” A tall and skinny built devil spurned above him with dazzle camouflage. The devil wielded a one handed sword that it balance upon. “I-is this a quirk?”

“Yes, now use it to exact your revenge,” Izuku roared.

“Loki! Cleave!” Loki sliced the boys, a second later the bodies fell blood puddles leaving quickly out of the cut. “This is amazing!” Izuku cackled.

“I see you have finally cracked, finally we can begin our plan,”

“What plan?”

“To finally bring this society down get the attention you’ve always been wanting, a hero’s”


	2. The Test Given By Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki starts Izuku on his journey. Will he pass?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extremely late update, it was all from, procrastination, school, friends and hobbies, and of course the infamous writers block. I know its not long but yeah look at the reasons above, writing is hard for me, even if I enjoy it.

Izuku left the school planning to never come back to it again, he returned home and ignored the school’s phone call. His apartment had been smaller than the apartment he lived in with his mom. After she died he had to move out and lived in a new apartment, on his dad’s orders. He never met his dad once during this, he lived in the apartment and his dad simply paid rent for him.

“Where should I go next?”

“I know where,” Loki then gave him directions throughout the city, so many twists and turns could have made his stomach churn. “This is a bar with a rising villain group, they are currently recruiting,” 

“You want me to join?”

“Villains having similar pasts and some gave the same ideals,”

Izuku was calm, stay calm he told himself as he activated his quirk and his clothes begin to morph like before, Izuku didn’t get to see what he’d look like last time, but now examined his body and found that he had a black mask shaped in a way to look like a crow. Loki floated in the air in the same pose, balancing on his sword.

“You look great!” Loki laughed and gave him encouraging thumbs up and nod.

“Thanks, what should my villain name be?”

“Make them choose it for you. The villains, heroes, and the public. I think a name given to you is great because you become a well infamous villain and people will whisper about the one in black mask or something like that,”

“Thanks Loki,”

“No problem! I am your persona after all!”

“Speaking of which, what is a persona?”

“An embodiment of you, what you think is you,” Loki gave Izuku a nudge towards the door, “I’ll explain later, they know you're out here, hurry up,”

Izuku gave one last look at Loki and nodded, Loki disappeared into what Izuku believed was his mask, Izuku then pulled the door open to reveal a bar. There was a mist bartender and a blue haired man hunched over a chair that had several hands on him. The mist turned to him.

“I see you finally came in, what can I get you,”

“Uh, water is fine,”

“Alright,” A glass was then placed next to the other man and was filled with iced water, Izuku nervously sat next to the man.

“I want to join the group,” Izuku said trying to sound confident and calm.

“You? A kid? A scrawny one at that. Look kid, take off that stupid costume and leave, this isn’t just a game.” The man growled.

“Oh I know, I came here for the same reason all of you, I want to punish the society that so wrongly threw me out because of the lack of a quirk!” Izuku passionately yelled.

“You don’t have a quirk?”

“I didn’t have a quirk until a few hours ago,”

“What?!? You expect us to take on someone who has no knowledge nor much experience about their own quirk?!” The man bellowed and the glass he was drinking dissolved into dust. “Look kid, we basically got an army already, we don’t need an idiot kid like you.”

“For what?” 

“It's none of your business, kid! Now scurry along before your mother gets worried!”

“You don’t understand! I want to destroy them! Demolish their bodies into oblivion!” Izuku still not getting to them felt Loki said one word.

All Might.

“All Might?” Izuku asked out loud, he then saw the man stop and calmed before looking back at him.

“You’re In kid!” The man looked up and for the first time, Izuku saw his face. It was all crusty and desperately needed moisturizer, it had ren eyes and an insane smile. Izuku couldn’t help but do the same. “God, if you said so from the start!”

Izuku was about to mentally thank Loki when the man talked again, “Name’s Tomura, over there is Kurogiri, we run the league of villains,” Man this guy acts like a child after getting what he wants. “See here, we have a plan to kill All Might! We have been recruiting anyone who has the guts to stand against All Might, so far we only have 25 people but the number rises everyday!” 

“Nice to meet you, i’m...just call me the black mask, I don’t need to be elaborate on such a useless thing,” Izuku fumbled with his reply.

“The plan is...still being worked on,” Tomura muttered and his face twisted to frustration for a second, before looking quite happy with himself, “Say you're in junior high right?”

“Yeah, next year I’ll be going to high school,” Izuku asked before it hit him and he beamed, “You want me to infiltrate UA!”

“Smarter than you look,” Tomura smiled, “That should be in a few months right? How about you train up that quirk of yours and maybe go on some quests for us and maybe you’ll be useful,”

“Seems easy, here,” Izuku gave them his number and headed out, “I’m going home,” he said barely controlling his glee.

Izuku couldn’t believe it, someone recognized his worth! He is part of something now! He needed to follow orders, if it means killing people in the process, but what have they ever done to help him?

——-

-Months Later-  
Entrance Exam

Izuku walked up to U.A. this was it, time for the big event. He looked behind him to see Bakugou walk up to him. 

“Get out of my way Deku!” Bakugou growled.

“Just move out of the way,” Izuku was about to walk off again when Bakugou menacingly said.

“I know you killed them Deku, even if you say you don’t have a quirk, you changed, did a whole 180 became stronger and stood up to me for once, and that all happened right after the day they died,” Bakugou glared, even though they were goons to him didn’t mean they don’t have a family.

“Well Bakugou, maybe you’re the one that hasn’t changed, being the same for all your life, fearless, rude, and arrogant,” Izuku then left Bakugou glaring at him. Izuku was on alert, he had gotten careless and now Bakugou had started suspecting Izuku. He was so deep in thought of what will happen to him and the League he didn’t notice. While in thought he tripped and began falling. Fucccccccc-

Stopped right before concrete, he looked up to see a young girl with a bob cut, she had pink cheeks and was a little basic looking. 

“Sorry I used my quirk on ya, I just saw that you were falling and I-“ 

“Yeah, thanks,” Izuku brushed off her attempt at conversation. What he could tell by the past few seconds he would say her quirk is about gravity and its manipulation. Could be useful. He carried on to the auditorium where he had to sit next to Katsuki. Katsuki muttered things under his breath and would occasionally look at Izuku. Izuku ignored it and focused on the instructions that are vital in his spot for the league. Then a tall blue haired student stood up like an arrow.

He complained about the zero point robot and the disgrace or whatever Izuku didn’t care about. Before, “And you!” He pointed at Katsuki and the ones around him, “You keep mumbling and its distracting! And the people around you are not doing anything about it!”

Katsuki was about to retort in shout at the stiff student but Izuku got up, “Shut up, i'm trying to learn how to pass the exam and not be bothered with people around me,” Izuku stared at the student that was about to retort until he closed his mouth and sat back down. Izuku smiled, these guys were just a bunch of wannabe heroes like his old school. 

——-

Looking around himself he found out the whole city around him were just for the students to wreak. He stretched and was ready for the exam, for the past few months he had been working tirelessly with Loki in mastering his quirk or what Loki called it, persona. Loki had taught Izuku how to summon another, Robin Hood, Izuku had no idea where the guy came from but deep down he knew this was his persona when he was into heroes and the wrong justice. Loki had told me Robin Hood would be a great cover up, a persona that bursted with heroic influence. Today Loki left it to Izuku to face the exams by himself, this wasn’t just his normal run of the mill exam they had practiced for. This was an exam by Loki to help with his Hero persona.

While in thought he only heard muffled talking and then a blaring alarm. The exam had started. “PERSONA! ROBIN HOOD!” Izuku cried out surprising the other students. There manifested a tall, bright, and strong looking persona he and Loki had planned to used for this day and forward. Izuku rushed forward using the surprise he had left on the students to pick off the robots faster. He knew that using the personas would take his energy and health, after using Loki with physical skills as Loki described he would have bruises and scratches that would heal after he had rested. 

“MEGIDOLA!” He cried out as he saw from an intersection 3 one pointers. He saw the sky move as the powerful rays of almighty hit the robot completely obliterating them. This continued for more than a few minutes when it was reaching the end. He heard a loud noise with his ragged breaths he was getting tired from the skills he had used he couldn’t take anymore. But as he turned around he saw a huge robot bigger than the others. He saw everyone running away, he was about to too. He was too tired for this bullshit. Izuku then spotted the girl from earlier under massive rubble. He sighed, and remembered that if he saves her then his plan will further develop even faster. He rushed up to the girl and tried to pull her, but didn't budge. 

“ROBIN HOOD! HAMAON!” A bunch of paper flew around the robot and tried to insta kill it, it didn’t work. Izuku could see a small glimpse in his tired eyes, immune to bless. What? What does that mean? Izuku shook it off. “I can’t even feel anything anymore, my energy is almost out, I have to use a physical. The ones I used were cleave, but it’s time to use Robin Hood’s unleashed power.”

This is it, “ROBIN HOOD AGAIN! MEGATON RAID!” The persona lifted his arms before slamming it to the ground, the robot was smashed down and was completely shattered. Izuku yelled out in pain as the megaton raid had caused him reel back in pain and recoil shot up on both of his arms, they seemed shattered like the robot as he kneeled down hearing the exam bell end, he looked at the girl who was looking on in amazement. Izuku simply whispered a word, “Samarecarm,” before going black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to push out the new chapter in a few days or weeks, it’s currently 100 degrees outside and we have no ac so it might be late sorry, and thank you for sticking around


End file.
